


our times

by catsoncocxine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pining!Akaashi, i just had an idea and i had to write it, idk what this is, inspired by the taiwanese movie our times ugh go watch it, nothing much happen so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsoncocxine/pseuds/catsoncocxine
Summary: Akaashi pines. From afar.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 23





	our times

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i have had this sitting in my google docs for a long time and while i don't intend to turn this into a longer fic i just thought i should post this here, for the sake of sharing what i had in mind with you guys :) 
> 
> written with no caps for stylistic devices intention!
> 
> note: this was written before we know what happened to kuroo, and i loved stressed chem major kuroo so much to change that in this fic!

it's funny how easily memories can be brought back to life because of the little things. sometimes it's sitting on the same bench you two used to share ice cream at, sometimes it's going through your old trinkets and memories from high school. for akaashi keiji, it is watching an old taiwanese movie that he used to love when he was 16. 

he remember, very clearly, the way his volleyball team captain, was excited to watch akaashi's favourite movie with him. and the way he kind of flopped when he found out it wasn't an action movie. he remembers the way the energetic boy somehow was lulled to sleep by the soundtrack when the movie ended. akaashi also remembers how surprised he was that he stayed awake the entire movie and only slept once the final scene was over. 

'bokuto koutarou is really something else', was what went through akaashi's mind at that time. 

and thinking back about the man, a small smile graced his lips, wondering what he might be doing right now. he was updated that his old disciple from high school - also an energetic, lovable first year when akaashi was a second year - joined his volleyball team. he gets updates every once in a while, and he returns the same energy too, but when two people spend too much time away from each other, it is only natural that they are going to drift apart. 

akaashi looks back at his laptop and is pleased to see the movie has finished downloading. putting his phone aside, he shimmies around the sofa to sit and watch the movie comfortably, enjoying the main character's handsome face and the funny, bumbling heroine. 

he loves the movie. it's sweet, it's simple and it is also funny, making him feel warm and lighthearted. even the sweet lovey dovey scenes are not so cringey, to akaashi, that is. but the part he loves the most about the movie is the soundtrack. the melody is beautiful, and the lyrics basically describe the relationship of the couple in the movie. akaashi thinks the lyrics are beautiful, and that it also resembles akaashi's own feelings towards his closest friend, his volleyball team captain. 

bokuto shared the same sentiment, about the song. the day after, akaashi caught bokuto listening to the soundtrack while reading the japanese translation of the lyrics on his phone during their lunch break. 

the raven haired wonders if bokuto still likes the song, as much as he still does right now. 

opening a new tab on his laptop, he googled the lyrics to the song, making sure that there is an english and japanese translation.

_ a little happiness _

_ i heard the bells ringing in the distance _

_ but I didn't hear your voice _

_ earnestly calling my name _

_ i still didn't understand what love is when I fell in love with you _

_ only when I'm gone I know how unforgettable it is _

_ why I didn't realize having met you _

_ is the best thing in my life _

it was as if the person who wrote the lyrics to this song took a peek into akaashi's life and decided to make a song about it. he felt the lyrics shot straight to his heart, the memories of how enamoured he was with bokuto, how the enthusiastic man fills his head with thoughts of him day in and day out, how he had never realized that what he felt was more than infatuation, more than admiration towards a  _ senpai.  _

he was just 17 at that time. too young to understand that what he was feeling is love. he merely took it as a silly crush, a simple admiration of the star that bokuto was. back then he didn't understand why his heart felt so heavy when bokuto was approached by awestruck girls, asking for photographs after a win. why the way bokuto immediately leaves the girls to be at akaashi's side, to compliment his tosses, brought a liberating feeling, more than any win can bring him. he used to not understand why bokuto easily made his heart soar, just from seeing his smile or from his touch. he understands now. 

_ maybe I was too busy smiling and crying  _

_ too busy chasing meteor in the sky _

_ people naturally forgot  _

_ the one who silently stood by us in the face of the winds and rain _

there was always bokuto by his side, always. on days where akaashi can't trust his own self, he can still rely on bokuto. other people who only know bokuto on surface level can never understand why akaashi trusts him so much, but it didn't matter. only him and bokuto matters. the two of them,  _ the protagonists of the world  _ . 

_ as it turns out, you are the fortune i want to keep the most _

_ as it turns out we once came so close to being in love _

_ you who would oppose the world for me _

_ accompany me in the rain _

_ every scene is you, a pure and sincere heart _

bokuto is probably the only person aside from his parents that would willingly give up his life for akaashi. in fact, they had a conversation once about this, and it took akaashi by surprise when bokuto easily admitted that he won't hesitate to jump in front of a train for akaashi or take a bullet for him. akaashi remembered thinking that it was all talk, that it is impossible for someone to be so self-sacrificial, that it was just bokuto trying to play hero. 

but bokuto meant his words, unintentionally proving it when they went hiking during the summer of akaashi's third year. bokuto got himself bitten by a snake who was in akaashi's path. had bokuto not pulled him away from the trail, it would have definitely attacked akaashi instead. akaashi remembers feeling so scared at the sight of bokuto's purple lips and the foam around his lips, feeling terrified in the ambulance ride to the hospital when he learned that bokuto was having an allergic reaction, that it wasn't venom, it was just how bokuto's body reacts to the snake bite. the snake bite was almost fatal, and akaashi cried himself to sleep for a week straight after the incident, the fear of losing bokuto clinging onto his heart, the heavy guilt that he bears, knowing that bokuto almost died for him, would willingly die for him, it was overwhelming. 

a few months after the incident, bokuto was scouted to play for a club, and they never talked about it again. about bokuto's overwhelming love (platonic or not, akaashi never found out, and he doesn't ever intend to find out) towards akaashi, or about how the air between the two of them feels different now.

_ i am so lucky to have met you _

_ yet I have lost the right to cry for you _

_ may it be at a place where I can’t see _

_ that you spread your wings _

_ and meet your destiny _

_ how lucky she will be _

akaashi had always felt bitter listening to that part of the song, when he is reminded that one day bokuto will find a nice girl who can take care of him better than akaashi can ever dream of, and he will fall in love with her. and when he falls, he will fall in love hard, akaashi knows that because that is just the kind of idiot bokuto koutarou is. 

turning off his laptop, he opened the messaging app and stared at bokuto's profile, contemplating whether this is a good time to message him or if he would be bothering him. in the end akaashi gave in to his cowardly side, and pressed the lock button on his phone as well. 

another night goes by where akaashi spends longing for bokuto again.

_ ping! _

a message went through. it’s from kenma, who had surprisingly kept in contact with him even after years of not seeing each other after their last practice game against nekoma.

**_from: kozume kenma_ **

_ shoyo’s team is playing in miyagi this week _

_ u going?  _

akaashi smiles. kenma is still looking out for the first year from karasuno, and it’s nice to see. kenma is not really someone who cares much about shallow friendships, but there are a select few of people that will occasionally let them in his life. akaashi himself, hinata, and of course, the nekoma captain. 

although akaashi is sure the nekoma captain is slightly more precious to kenma than he would like to admit. 

**to: kozume kenma**

not sure whether i’ll be free or not

i’ll have to check with udai-san

how about you?

**from: kozume kenma**

watching frm home

can’t go to miyagi

kuro’s bday but he has lab work

  
  


akaashi smiles again at the text. he thought kenma and kuroo would have been there, it would surely be easier for him to face bokuto again, but the older man is busy and kenma has no plans of leaving kuroo alone on his birthday. really on brand of kozume kenma, really. 

the man leaves his chat with kenma, and opens one with the mangaka he is currently working with. udai tenma is from miyagi, and a karasuno alumnus. surely, he would be interested in this match as well. 

maybe, akaashi thinks as he types an invitation to udai, maybe this time he wouldn’t just leave hastily after the match ends. maybe he will stay, and go up to bokuto-san and congratulate him. maybe he would even kiss him. 

maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> what happens next is totally up to your preference :)


End file.
